The use of semiconductors is limited in some respect to the heat sinks that must be used with them. Heat sinks must successfully expel and prevent heat build-up as the semiconductors operate, and to do so, the semiconductor must be firmly attached to the heat sink. However, the attachment means must be both readily removable in case the semiconductor has to be replaced and as compact as possible so as to take up little extra space when the heat sink is mounted to a circuit board.
One way of attaching a semiconductor to a heat sink having a projecting rail is by use of a screw assembly and lock washer. However, prior art torqued screw assemblies do not hold the semiconductor with the degree of force desired, and as a result, the semiconductors may slip or at the very least not produce good heat dissipation contact between the semiconductor and the heat sink. Another way involves the use of a resilient spring clip, but prior art clips also do not provide a high degree of holding force, and as a result, the prior art clips have the same drawbacks as the screw assemblies.